Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 29: Koh Tang | nextseason = Survivor ORG 31: Mexico }} Survivor: Yasawa Islands, also stylized as Survivor: Yasawa Islands- Redemption vs Revenge vs Revival, is the thirtieth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Production The season was announced on April 22nd, 2017. Applications opened nearly two weeks later on May 4th, 2017. The location of the season was decided by the community. In the winter of 2016, Koror put out a survey asking which previous location should Koror ORG return to among other questions. Fiji, the filming location for Koror ORG's 22nd season, Survivor ORG 22: Vanua Levu, won, and Koror began searching for a new location within the Fijian Islands. Twists/Changes *'Redemption vs Revenge vs Revival'- This season featured three tribes, all consisting of eight players who were looking for another chance at the million dollars. , the Redemption tribe, consisted of players who wanted to redeem their past gameplay/placement. , the Revenge tribe, consisted of players who were booted due another player specifically. , the Revival tribe, consisted of players who were eliminated due to a twist in the game. *'Shipwreck Bay'- When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Shipwreck Bay, where he will fend for himself during his entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. During "group duels," or duels that have more than two competitors, only one winner stays, sending all the other contestants home, unless stated otherwise. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Triple Tribal Council-' For the first time on Koror ORG, all three tribes visited tribal council in one night. Individual immunity was up for grabs, with one member from each tribe being safe. *'Simplified Tiebreaker'- In an event of a tie at Tribal Council, the re-vote would be retired, and an open forum would commence. If the non-tied players are unable to make an unanimous decision who to eliminate, the rock draw takes place. *'Hidden Immunity Idols'- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape'- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This season is heavily inspired by the 34th season of the U.S. Survivor series, [http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor:_Game_Changers Survivor: Game Changers]. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Allison" **'Episode 2-' "Liam" **'Episode 3-' "Jalen" **'Episode 4-' "Ben" **'Episode 5-' "Aidan" **'Episode 6-' "Malik" **'Episode 7-' "Danielle" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees